ZOIDS: Enter Kid Champ and Celebistar!
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: Ok, it's my first ZOIDS piece. Harry's cousin and his friend stowaway on the Blitz team's hovercargo. PG for launguage. They say bad stuff little kids should'nt hear.
1. The New Members

disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
ZOIDS: Enter Kid and Celebistar  
  
In that bar place that you see Leon and Nayome in all the time...  
" I bet $20 that Liger 0 is still up after the end of the battle" the first boy says.  
" Ok, Kid, I raise that to $40, but Shadowfox will be left." the first girl says.  
" Celebistar, Kid, Ranoes will be left. I bet $60." said Celebistar's little sister(a/n: that's right boss, it's you!), Lugiamania.  
" You are all wrong. The Lightning team will be victorious! I bet $80 dollars on that!" Robert W. said. ( Yes, the one from Talis!)  
" Ok, just make it $100 and get it overwith." Kid says.  
  
After the battle, the Liger and Shadowfox are left, and Celebistar and Kid leave $100 dollars richer (remember, $100 was already their's).  
" Uh, I have to go to the Am/Pm. anyone want to come with me?" Kid asks.  
" Oh, I'll go." Celebistar says.   
  
At the Am/Pm, there just happen's to be the Blitz team's hover cargo. Thus, the Blitz team is there. Kid gets Bit, and Jamie's autograph on a model of their ZOIDS, Celebistar geting Leena and Brad's on her shirt.   
" Celebistar, I got an idea." Kid says.  
" Kid, if I know you as well as I do, you are thinking of being a stowaway on their hovercargo."  
" Yep."  
" And then you're going to take a ZOID."  
" Yep."  
" Well, though it is against my morals..."  
" Let's do it, right?"  
" Let's go."  
  
In the cargo...  
" We're in the junk heap. Old ZOID parts galore." Celebisatr says sarcassticly.  
" I know, isn't it great?" Kid says, " I can build a ZOID out of all of these parts. Maybe two."  
" Two ZOIDs, huh? Build em'."   
Kid gets right to work. It's about 9:00 when he starts and at about 11:00 he already had made a head and torso and was starting on the legs and arms. He also got Celebistar to steal a cookie or two from Leena. But they saw Doc torros and Bit eating in they're sleep. By the time the whole team got to the junk heap they saw the ZOIDS were both done and Kid and Celebistar sleeping in the cockpits.  
" This is odd." Bit says.  
" And why are there crumbs on everybody's mouths?" Leena asked.  
Kid wakes up.   
" I know that. I stole about two cookies and Bit and the Doc sleep walk. Besides, do you know how hungry you can get when building two whole ZOIDs from junk? Weapons and all?" Kid, uh, says and asks I guess( What, the sixth grade only goes so far, even when you do eighth grade work.)  
" I'll let the kid go. BIT! DAD! COME BACK HERE!" Leena's chasin' them. Again.  
" Well, who want's to see the Prayer and FlyLiger in action?" Kid asks.  
" I guess I'll watch." Jamie says.  
The Prayer, a neon green mantis like ZOID, runs at super fast speeds and then takes off and hovers. The Flyliger takes off and missiles down a few dozen trees.  
" Wow." Leena says.  
" I want that model!" The doc says.  
" Sorry doc, no model. But when i go into battle with this baby" Kid says, but is cut off.  
" What makes you think you're going into battle?" Bit asks.   
" Let him do so. I think he'll do good." Doc says.  
  
That night...  
" I told our mom's we are going to be in the Blitz team for awhile. My dad liked it, Lugiamania was jealous and our mums are gonna kill us when we come back." Kid says.  
Harry comes in.  
" Who's the kid?" He asks.  
" That's me name. Kid Champ." Kid says.  
" Champ? Benjamin? Are we related?" Harry asks.  
" You and I, no. You and him, yes."  
Everyone but Benjamin, Bit, brad and Sabastian faint.   
" I can't beleive it." Bit says.  
They regain conciousness.  
" Uh, Kid? Can you get me Leena?" Harry asks.  
" Is she a goer? Eh? Does she go? Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more?" Kid jokes. ( note: This is from Monty Python's" And Now For something completely different)  
Leena over hears and slaps them both.  
  
Thats all i got so far. Next is Kid's first battle! 


	2. Kid's First Battle!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even my name. I only own Kid and someother charecters that come later. Celebistar and Lugiamania are just fellow writers.  
  
ZOIDS: Enter Kid Champ and Celebistar  
  
Ep.2: Kid's First Battle!  
  
In the Blitz Team's base's hanger...  
" My first battle is in a week! Me and Prayer will destroy the compitition. Right Prayer?" Kid asks.  
" Screee!chchchchc." Prayer responds.  
" I knew it." Kid says.  
"He can understand his ZOID?" Leena asks in astonishment.  
" Well, I understand Liger." Bit says.  
" But Liger is part Organiod. Prayer isn't." Leena says.  
" I don't know how. He just can." Bit answers.  
  
One week later...  
" I am ready. What team are we fighting again?" Kid asks.  
" The McFlugel Team." Doc Torros answers.  
" You mean Naomie and Leon?" Kid asks.  
"yes." Jamie answers.  
" Oh great. I gotta fight my old friends." Kid answers.  
" Huh?" Bit asks.  
" We know Naomie and Leon. My friend Stacy likes Leon and thinks Naomie's a tramp, 'cause she thinks she likes him, and I think Naomie does too." Celebistar answers.  
" oh boy. Here she goes with the gossip." Kid says.  
  
The begging of the battle...  
" Mobilizing Liger 0 Jagar. GO LIGER!" Bit yells.  
" Mobilizing Gunsniper. GO!" Leena yells.  
" Mobilizing Shadowfox. Ready, Go." Brad yells.  
" Kid Ready. Mobilizing Prayer. Go!" Kid yells enthusiacticly.  
" This battle has been aproved by the ZOID Battle Commision. The Blitz Team, versus the McFlugel Team." The judge says like always, but is cut short by Kid.  
" Don't remind me." Kid says.  
" Uh, right. Anyway, Area scanned. Battle feild setup. Ready, Fight!" Th Judge finishs.  
Naomie shoots Brad down instantly. Kid flys up and heads for her.  
" Strike Laser Claw!" Kid yells as he dives. He gets Naomie good, but she shoots him.  
" Hey Naomie!" Kid yells when he pulls her up on the screen.  
" Kid? You're in the Blitz Team?" Naomie asked.  
" Just joined. Lets fight." Kid answers back. " Big Gunner!" It hits Naomie. "Leena, when I move, fire." Kid says.  
" Got it." Leena answers. Kid moves and they imobilize Naomie.   
" Thanks Leena."   
" It's ok Kid. I'll hang back."   
" Okay."  
While the two Ligers are fighting, Kid jumps behind Leon and get's the Red Blade Liger with a Strike Laser Claw in the back.  
" BYAHAHAHAHAHA! We have won. BYAHAHAHAHA!" Kid cackles.  
  
At base...  
" I don't want money. But..." Kid is cut off.  
" Okay. Thanks alot." Doc Torros says.  
" Hey, I was expecting something. Next time I'll get your ZOID models with the model I made of Prayer. So HA!" Kid said and he runs by stealing a few bill out of the docs hands.  
" Come back here!" 


End file.
